1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loading and drive mechanisms for cartridge-type tape recorders, and more particularly, such mechanisms for single-drive tape recorders adapted for receiving magnetic tape cartridges having a notch on either side edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in tape recorders adapted for receiving magnetic tape cartridges to have means for firmly and accurately positioning the cartridge three dimensionally. Prior art loading devices are complicated mechanisms and often these devices, such as that disclosed in Anthony Loeschner-Robert A. Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,500, do not supply a vertical force on the inserted cartridge for three-dimensional alignment. This can cause misalignment of the tape with respect to the playing instrumentalities.
It is also desirable that the driving apparatus be mounted in a rigid arrangement. In prior art loading and drive systems, the drive motor is typically brought into contact with the belt capstan of the magnetic tape cartridge. After the cartridge is locked in an aligned position, the capstan drive, which extends from the spring-mounted drive motor, is spring loaded against the belt capstan, exerting against it a predetermined driving force. Such a motor mounting arrangement is complex and risky, and especially prone to jarring during transport of the tape recorder. The jarring may affect the performance of the motor, reducing its reliability as a driving mechanism. A spring loaded motor is also more prone to producing capstan misalignment problems.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a simple mechanism that can both hold a cartridge accurately in place three dimensionally and engage the cartridge against a stationary capstan drive for proper driving. It is also desirable that the mechanism be rugged and have substantially no movable parts during transport.